secrets and backstories
by actuallyawesomeal101
Summary: Zexion is having life problems and Demyx wants to help. But what if he cant help in time. Will he save Zexion from his hell?


Demyx and Zexion- Zemyx Demyx's P.O.V. 'Hey, Zex, can you pick me up tonight?' 'Sure Dem!;)' 'You're not mad?' 'No, why?' 'Because you hate driving me around. You've said it MANY times…' 'I'm in a good mood today so don't spoil it!' 'Ok ok. Pick me up at my house whenever you want to go.' 'Sure, how about 6:30?' 'Sure!;) See you then!' Ok so after school I have to go straight home…ugh….why did axel choose tonight to go to the club with us?! At least I'll have my little Zexy! "Hey Dem!" "Oh, Hey Axel "So you have a ride or nah?" "Yeah, Zexion is driving me." "Zexion's the emo one that has the weird bang right?" "He's not emo, and that just happens to be his style." "So you're defending your boyfriend now?" "Oh shut your trap, you ass!" "Ok ok, you know what club it's at right?" "Yeah, the one on 37 West?" "YEPP!" "OOOOOOHHHHH thought you were the dominate one in the relationship?" "Oh shut up Dem! Come on Rox, class starts in-" RIIIIIINNNGGGG! So there I am, running to class, when I run into Zexion; now I'm in the nurse's office, with Zex glaring at me. After about ten minutes of him glaring, I broke, "Ok, why are you mad? Is it that you have to drive me because I can get a ride from Axel or Roxas, maybe…?" "…" "Ok. So, now you're not talking to me…ok then…" I know his weaknesses so I can get him to talk. Now I'm pouting. "…*sigh* Ok fine, I'm not mad I…just don't want to talk about it." "Mmhmm, the last time you said that you were hiding the fact you had a boyfriend and you were gay. So, what's wrong with you?" "I just don't want to talk about it…family…I guess." "Is your dad back from Washington? What did he do this time?" now I'm mad. His dad is a lawyer for the big political guys and is never home. "…Him and…my uncle…" "Oh shit…" Now I'm quiet. Now I'm scared. His uncle, Siax, hates me. He once choked me when I was 13 because he thought I was dating Zex. He's a little homophobic… "Yeah, so you can't come to my house and I can't go to yours at all for two weeks…" he looks sad. Awe, I didn't know he actually cared if we hung out. He always seems uninterested. I move over to him and hug him, "It's ok, and I'm just down the street. You can always sneak over or I can sneak over there." I gave him a reassuring smile. "They're coming in tonight." "Good so you can still pick me up?" "Yeah" he smiled. He smiled at me. "Alright boys, you guys have to go to class now. And no running or else you'll be stuck in detention." Said the nurse. So, now I have to head to class with this ice pack on my head. I look so stupid. The minute I get to class I have that bubbly brunette, Sora, all over me. I respect Roxas for being stuck with him; having him as a brother must be a pain in the ass. On the other hand there's Riku who's dating him, and I don't understand how. Zexion's P.O.V. I hate my dad. I HATE my uncle Siax. And I hate my mom for letting the both of them coming over. She knows that Siax isn't nice to me in many ways. She knows that I'm gay. And she definitely knows that he's homophobic! "Hey Zex" "What do you want Axel?" "I just wanted to ask you if you are driving Demyx to the club tonight or nah." "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" "Well, Dem would kill me for saying this but, in my opinion, I think he likes you…" "…really? I should trust YOUR opinion?" "Yeah because I know when Demyx likes a guy or nah. We've been friend all our lives." "You've got a point but still, how do I know you're not messing with my head. Like you did with Namine and Kairi?" "Not this time, I'm not that much of an asshole to do that to my best friend." "Whatever…" Ok? Should I trust Axel or is he just an ass that has a sick mind? I don't know. I'll have to ask Demyx about it tonight… Zexion's' P.O.V. "Hey dem!" "Hey Zex! You ready?" "Yepp, I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" "Ok, but why are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt when it's gonna be like 90 degrees in the club?" "I don't know…it was the first thing I saw and I was in a hurry…" "Whatever…if you get heat stroke it's not my fault…" "Whatever…" I started the car and zoomed off to the club as fast as I could. Demyx's P.O.V. There is obviously something wrong. He never acts like this. Hmmm, what's that? Demyx was looking Zexion over to get some body-language off of him, but he soon noticed that Zexion's' wrists had gauze on them. That did not look right… "Hey Zex…ummmm…can I ask you something?" "SURE!" he said happily. "Ummmm, why is there gauze on your wrists?" "Oh…." Something is obviously wrong with him… "Can you pull over? I want to talk to you with all of your attention." Zexion nodded and pulled over, "Ok Zex, what's up with you. You're having mood swings like a girl on her period…" "Ummmm…well…I-uh…it's…nothing…" "Zex, look at me," Demyx lifted Zexion's head to face and he noticed from the dim light that he was crying. "What's wrong with you Zex?" "…*sniff*…if…*sniff sniff*…I tell you, you would…*sniff*…hate me…" Demyx was shocked by that. "Zex, I can never hate you, no matter what." With that he pulled Zexion into a hug. "So what's up, and I promise I won't hate you." "Ok, well now for about two years, I've been doing this." He pulled up both his sleeves to reveal scars from cuts. Demyx was beyond shocked, and he had nothing to say to that. Zexion pulled his sleeves back down and looked down. Demyx lifted his head once again, "Zex, why?" Demyx didn't know why, but he was on the verge of tears. "You will never understand…" "Stop it with that excuse…please just tell me why." Zexion sighed and started crying again, "Demyx, can we just go…?" "Hmmmm, fine, but you better tell me when we leave. You are staying over at my house and you will stay there until you tell me why…" Zexion sighed again but in relief this time, "Thanks Dem…" he started the car up again and drove to the club. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. When they got up to the club they got out and entered. "Hey guys!" waved Roxas. "Hey Rox, where's Ax?" "He's inside…Zex, are you okay? It looks like you just cried." "I'm fine…don't worry" Roxas knew that he wasn't but didn't like to pry. Zexion's' P.O.V. I can't believe I'm so stupid. Why do I have to do all this crap to myself. I know for a fact that Demyx will hate me when I tell him why. We've been best friends for all of our lives. "Hey Zexion!" I'm guessing it was the loud red head…I forgot his name…was it Alex, hmmmm, AXEL! That's his name! "Oh, hey Axel." "So, did anything special happen in the car ride to the club?" I was blushing because, sadly, I know what he means, "No, nothing 'special' happened in the car ride." "Ok…I'll just have to ask dem then…" He turned and walk towards Demyx. 'Demyx tell Axel?' he thought. Demyx's P.O.V. We were on our way to my house and I will figure out why Zexion is acting so weird. I can tell Zexion is frustrated. When we got there I got out and went to the door. I turned and saw Zexion was still in the car. I walked back and noticed he was crying. I tried to open the door but he locked them. I knocked on the glass and he looked up. I could see he felt guilty for something. Not good. He unlocked the door and I opened it and sat in the seat. I pulled him in my lap. I hugged him as he cried into my chest. When he stopped he was asleep. I opened the car door and carried him up to my room. I set him on my bed and went to go take a shower. When I came back he wasn't there. Hmmmm…where did he go? I closed the door and changed into my night clothes. I went to check downstairs. Not in the living room, not in the study, that leaves on place, the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Zexion sitting on the counter. He obviously didn't see me come in because he was staring at something. When I noticed was he was staring at I went over to him and hugged him, catching him off guard. "Zex…." I said into his chest. "Dem? Whats wrong?" "You. What were you staring at?" "I-uh…nothing Dem. Are you okay?" "Are you?" I pulled back to see he was truly worried. "Kinda…I just spaced out…" "Zexion…you were staring at the knives, thinking. I know you were thinking because you always squint a little when you think. "Oh…I didn't notice…it's just…I…" "Zexy…why do you always look so innocent?" he started to blush and looked down. I hugged him again, lifting him off the counter, and taking him upstairs and putting him on my bed. "Dem?" He was lying on my chest, "Yeah?" "Well, why do you want to know?" "About what?" he rolled his sleeves and I remembered instantly. "Oh" "Are you sure you want to know why? I need you to be fully aware if I tell you." "You're acting like it's a bad thing…wait…is it?" "NO. Well, it might be for you…but you're Demyx." "Hmmm…go ahead shoot." "Well, when I was around 13, I noticed I was bi." "Ok…that's not the only reason you're doing this to yourself, is it?" "No…well let's start with what I just told you, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were straight…and well, to be honest, I don't know if you're homophobic or nah." I whispered, "How can I be bi if I'm homophobic?" he eyes grew about three times the size they normally were. "You never told me that…" he seemed disappointed about me not telling him that. "Well, my reason was exactly like yours." "Ok, so to the next part, this is the real reason why. Well, for about a couple years now I've…." He mumbled the last part into my chest. "Zexion, you have to tell me not my chest." He gave a weak smile and took a breath. "Well…I've…kinda…liked…you…" he looked down like I would freak, but that was music to my ears. "Zexy…that's it. You could've told me." "I didn't want to tell you because first, you are like my only friend, and second, you are my first friend." "Zex, if you like me, stop talking like you're friend-zoning me…" He looked up confused out of his mind, "but…" "Zexion! Haven't you noticed that I try my very best to show I like you! I try harder to show that I like you than caring for my sitar!" "Wait…you like…me?" he looked like he was going to pass out. "YES ZEXION! How much time do I have to show you, and tell you? Think…I care about you more than anybody else, everybody knows that I like you so they would've told you by now, I can also read you like a book, and don't forget, guy friends don't cuddle every day." "Oh…" Zexion's P.O.V. "Yes Zexion 'oh'" "Well yeah…. But you never acted like you liked me…." Why didn't he tell me sooner?! "Well, I've learned from many movies that it's pretty easy to hide it…" he said with a chuckle "Yeah… I know…" Now he has this idiotic smile on his face. "Stop with that smile…" "Why? I'm happy…" "So?" "Don't make me tickle you…" "I'm not ticklish" "Well then we just have to figure out it that is true…." Demyx's P.O.V. So I'm on top of Zexion tickling the shit out him, "see I told you" "Ahaha stop haha not ha funny haha get off haha me!" "Ok fine I'll get off" "Thanks" he said panting trying to catch his breath. "So… watcha wanna do?" "I don't know." "That's helpful" "Yepp, hey can I go take a shower?" "Yeah sure…" "Here," he handed me his phone "can you plug this up to your charger? Mine is at home and I don't want it to die…" "Yeah, sure" "Thanks" I plugged up his phone and noticed a couple texts from his mom. And I know it's not right to snoop through other peoples texts but I couldn't help it. When I opened the first one it said: 'Honey, your dad and I will be out of town for today and tomorrow. You can find someone to stay with or have someone over. Love you. " Ok not so bad…. The next one said: 'Zexion turns out we will be a bit longer than we thought. We should be home in four days instead. Love you' The last one was actually from a Riku guy: 'Hey Zexy, wanna come by my house tonight? I need your help with something…and this time it won't hurt as much. Promise.' I heard Zexion coming back already, so I quickly exited the messages and went over to my stereo and played some music. When he walked in he was wearing just a towel. "Hey can I borrow some pants?" "Yeah sure… bottom drawer" "Thanks" he took my smallest pair and went back to the bathroom. I feel a bit bad for reading those texts but what bothered me the most was the that Riku guy… what was he talking about? Who is he? Is he Zexion's secret boyfriend? God I hope not…. "...myx…dem…hello?" he was waving his hands to get my attention. "Oh sorry Zex…guess I spaced out…" I chuckled with a hand rubbing the back of my head. "Whatever…" He went over to his pone and checked his massages, "Dem, did you read my texts? I swear I had three unread texts on here before I got in the shower…" "Oh…sorry I saw the two from your mom and a kinda read them…sorry…" "It's alright…and don't get mad but I read you and your mom's messages all the time… Hehe… I love your nickname by the way…" Shit…"Shut up" "What? I'm serious" "Whatever" "Hey, did you only read those two or was there another one? I thought there were three?" "Uh…yeah…that one….whose Riku?" "My brother…" he looked sad. Like he wanted to cry… "Whats wrong?" "Nothing…I just want him to stop…" "Stop what?" "He rapes me…" Demyx P.O.V. WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! I CANT TAKE THIS; HE NEEDS SOME FUCKING HELP! WHAT THE HELL, WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THAT TO MY LITTLE ZEXY? "Dem, I'm sorry but I'm just gonna go…" he gets up to go, but I grab his wrist and pull down towards me to hug him. "You shouldn't have told me that…I'm supposed to have a clean record so I can get college…" I'm about to kill this guy! "Dem, please don't be stupid…he starting to lay off me…he's with Sora now…" "What if he hurts Sora?" "He won't do that…he loves him too much" he looked down, "he means the world to him…Sora is just perfect…I'm not…that's why he does it to me" "Zexion. You are the most beautiful person ever. You are smart. You perfect. I love you." "Dem…please don't lie…I know you're only saying that because you feel bad…" he gets up fast, too fast for me to get him and he's out the front door before I can get down the stairs. Zexion's P.O.V. By the time I'm out the door, I'm crying. Gog. I'm so pathetic. I hate crying…why am I so weak… "It's because I'm not good enough for anyone…no one loves me" I say quietly to myself. "Zexion!?" Oh god it's dem…he can't see me crying. I'm pathetic… - So here I am crying and running as fast as I can in Demyx's neighborhood not knowing where to go…all I know is that there is a park somewhere down where I am…I can still hear him calling for me… "Zex! Please! I can't have you running out here alone!" Maybe I should go back… I slow down enough for me to catch my breath, soon after slowing down I'm sitting down on a curb crying into my knees. Demyx stopped calling for me about five minutes ago. "I should walk back…" I'm walking back when a car speeds by and comes to a halt close by me…its Demyx. "THANKS GOD YOURE ALIVE! You got me worried for a while. I was calling for you but I couldn't find you by running so I went back and got my car." "Sorry for worrying you" I'm looking down so he can't see my tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "Zex, why did you run?" "I just needed to be alone for a while…." He looks hurt. "Oh, well that's all you needed to say…" "I know but…I don't know…I don't know what I was thinking…" "It's okay Zex…" he pulls me into a hug. "Can we go back now…I just want to sleep." "Ok. Get into the car." "Ok" I get in and he drives us back to his house. "I ran really far" I mumbled "Yeah. That's why I thought it would be easier just to drive around and look for you." "I see…" it took about five minutes to get back to his house. When I got inside I went straight to the bathroom. I had to do something before I went to sleep. "Hey, where you going?" "Oh, I just need to go to the bathroom before I sleep…brush my teeth. The usual stuff normal people do." "Oh, ok then. I'll be in my room. I'm gonna change and then find a movie we could watch." "That's fine." Demyx's P.O.V. I worry for him deeply. I practically love him. He's my life. And he's always there. No matter what. And all this time I didn't even think that he needed help. I always thought he was fine. What a great friend I am. I hate the fact that he didn't tell me. He could've told me. I wouldn't care if he told me. I always help him. No matter what. "I should've known better…" I mumble *ding* "What…oh yeah…Zex's phone…" I get up to go check it and it's a message from Riku… "Fuck" 'Where the fuck are you?! You were supposed to meet me an hour ago! I'm gonna get you. And you're going to regret it. Keep in mind who the slave is here.' "Shit…" I'm mad and red with anger. I should talk to him about this. I quietly walk to the bathroom and I here silent breathing…like crying breathing…I stand and listen. "Why…why can't I stop…?" I hear him whispering to himself…what is he talking about? "I can't keep doing this. He'll find out and he'll get mad at me…" now it's clear he's crying. "I just want to be perfect…innocent. I don't want this life anymore. I just want to...die." should I go in there... "No. I can't. Then he'll hurt dem. He'll get to him. I can't have that…even when I'm dead ill kill myself…" *knock knock* "Hey, Zex you okay? You're really quiet and I'm really worried right now…" "…I'll be out in a minute…" "Ok…" I move back and sit against the wall. "Dem, I know you're still there…don't try to fool me…" he laughs a little. I do too and give a little smile. "I'm not leaving you alone. I'm worried…." "Don't be. I'm fine. Just go back to your bedroom. I'll meet you there in a minute…" "-But I have to brush my teeth and comb my hair and stuff normal people do before bed" "Ha...well just give me a minute…" "I'm not gonna leave until you come out here and talk to me" "Ugh...Just give me a minute…" "Ok…" Zexion's P.O.V. I just need to hurry up so he doesn't get suspicious about me…why does he have to care so much about me…why does he have to be so stubborn. Ugh I hate myself right now. Why am i so stupid. I deserve to die right now. SHIT! I was supposed to meet Riku…he's gonna kill me this time for sure…I just hope Demyx didn't say anything to him. Is that why he's out there…did he say something…did he hear me talking earlier…oh Gog what if he did…that's why he won't leave. That why he's sitting out there. He's caught on to me… I rinse off my arms and legs and wash my face. I look horrible. I hate crying. Why am I so weak? I hate how I can't keep from crying. It sucks… "Hey Zexion you alright…?" "Uh yeah…one sec" "Ok…" I put my sleeves down and pull my pant legs back down. It hurts like a bitch right now, but that's what I get I guess. "Ow…" I sigh…this sucks…I'm just gonna leave and go to bed… I open the door and Demyx is sitting there against the wall with his eyes closed silently humming "Hey dem what's up?" "Oh nothing just tired…really eventful night I guess…" "Oh…I see well I'm done…I'm just gonna go to bed." I walk to his room when he stands up and walks into the bathroom. When I get to his room I check my phone and Riku texted me…shit…I'm dead. "Fuck…" I lay my head down face down on a pillow close by. I hear the door open and someone walk over and sit on the bed and pat my back. Why does dem do this? Why does he care? Why is he just so…perfect? He's so nice to me and I'm just a nothing…I don't deserve to be treated this way. Why does he care for me? Why does he love me? Why, just why… "Zex, come on…get up…I need you to talk to me…I need you to tell me what's going on. Please. I'm worried beyond belief. Please just talk to me." "I don't want to talk. I don't want to be here. Everything is just too complicated and I just don't want to live like this anymore. I'm tired of living in fear. I'm tired of live around people who hate me. Around people who don't care enough to see how bad I really am. To see that I'm doing all of this. I just...it's just too much." "Zex…no…don't say that…I care and I see how hurt you are and I want to help and I want to make you better but you never talk. You always rely on yourself to fix things and you're always just by yourself and you never talk to me about your problems. You're always hiding behind a book. You never show your face. Just talk to me and you won't have to live in fear." "No. I can't. It's hard enough already to be like this. I can't do this. I just want to run away…forever and never come back." "Zex, no. just, sleep. That's all you need. Sleep and you can even stay the night for this whole week. I doesn't matter to me. And my parents could care less. They love you. Just please talk to me." "…I can't…" "Please, or at least know I'm here for you no matter what." "I know" "Ok…" he mumbles as he moves behind me and slides under the covers. I sit there for a while before I finally get under the covers also and soon fall asleep. Hello! Yes im not dead and yes im back and maybe not for long bt long enough to post this first chapter…im pretty much writing as I go along…so I don't know how this will turn out honestly. But please tell me what you thought and thanks for reading:3 -Alex Taylor 


End file.
